Gianna
by Allisha Shelly
Summary: Gianna is sent to Camp Half-Blood. She goes to Hades and brings her mom back form the dead. She also brought Apollo's sons back as well. SHe is then sent on a quest to put everything "back in order" and "make things right again."


I remember Zeus's lightning bolt getting stolen when I was only eleven. It was my first year at Camp Half-Blood, the year that The Lightning Thief proved to be innocent, leaving Luke guilty. But my heroic and thrilling adventure was masked by Percy's and mine will just float as atoms in the air from history. And to relive the tale is almost impossible, but it can be, when every second of your adventure was recorded on thin sheets of parchment paper…

_ The wailing waves and the smashing sound of tide-o- boulder was all that could be heard outside. I could feel it, I could sense it, and I could predict it. A hurricane was coming._

_It's has happened. For hours I was kidnapped by pools of foaming sea water, the waves grabbing me and pulling me into the undertow. Rain pounded on my head like rocks from a landslide and window tore the rood off the cabin as if the roof was light as a feather. _

_ I remember the choking and the salty smell of the green sea water. It was dark, and the thick blanket of ebony black clouds made me feel like I was blind. I could see nothing and say nothing, for water would flood my mouth when I opened it. _

_ I remember sticking my neck up high like a giraffe. I remember gasping for air. Every second seemed like a minute, and every minute had a chance of my death. I was swirling through waves of dark water as cold as ice. I could feel soft kelp wrap around my wrists and ankles like ropes. _

_ I struggled through the storm. I couldn't feel the ground, or the bottom of the ocean. I was lost and I had nothing but the clothes I was wearing and my life on the wire. I could drown any minute. I knew, this was going to be my long, and tortuous death. _

I pulled the blanket so I could cover my back. The cabin was ambushed by pounding rain. It felt like pebbles were being dropped on the roof. I shivered, not because I was cold, but because I was afraid. I was afraid what was ahead of us. I was afraid of the storm.

The cabin was lit up with blinding white light as never ending streaks of lightning sliced the dark sky. The house shook as thunder roared outside. It sounded like a thousand people were banging on drums right outside our door.

Mom was as still as a statue. Her back was towards me and she was sleeping at the very edge of her air mattress. Her brown curls were draped over her flat pillow. I flipped and turned, trying out every position possible. I finally managed to curl up comfortably in a ball, my arms wrapped around my knees, the thin blanket covering the body.

I shut my eyes tight so I could see any blinding white light from the lightning, and relaxed my tense body. I managed to block the horrifying sounds of the thunder, and relaxed my mind. I took deep breaths, and eventually drifted into a world of nightmares.

I gasped and almost jumped out of bed. My heart was racing; pounding so quickly that I thought it would burst through my chest. I was breathing short, quick breaths, like I wasn't getting enough air. My hair stuck to my neck in a messy, wet mob and my entire body was covered in sweat. I was trembling and my arms that were supported my weight felt like water. I fell onto my pillow.

Looking at Mom's watch, I realized I had only slept for 45 minutes. But that was definitely enough time to have a nightmare.

I might not be recalling the nightmare exactly as it had happened, but I was sleeping in some kind of tent. AI was surrounded by strangers, all bandaged up and bleeding with scars on their body. The people who were up and walking were either nurses or pre-teens and teenagers. Some the same age as me. They were wearing either blue or red shirts under armor that looked like was made of leather and a copper-like metal. Some carried swords and metal shield while others carried bows and arrows.

To my surprise, I found myself in a torn red cotton shirt stained with crimson blood that looked browner on the shirt color. I sat up, but a stinging pain shot up my spine. I fell back on the bed and moaned. Where I was, I had no idea.

But then the strange thing, bizarre thing happened. I remember reading about werewolves and how they can heal from wounds and diseases very quickly. But when a nurse stepped out of the tent, blinding light from the bright sun hit the bruises and bloody wounds on my body, and they disappeared. The blood in my shirt seemed to seep through the red fabric, leaving it perfectly blood-stain free. I wasn't in pain anymore, and my pale skin wasn't covered with red lines and purple blotches.

"Whoa," I whispered in amazement. Carefully, I sat up, feeling no pain. Happily, I hopped the bed, passing horribly wounded and sick patients, moaning and groaning and wailing. It was a very unhappy sight to see.

The rest of the nightmare is rather fuzzy, like it was just a memory or an old movie. I remember stepping outside the hospital-like tent. I was exposed to a swarm of people, in either blue or red shirts. They were all wearing the armor I was with funny looking helmets. They were sword fighting while others shot arrows at bulls-eyes. I had to duck in order to preserve my head form being chopped off.

I think the only reason that I woke up shaking and sweating was because of the last little, fuzzy, unclear, frightening part of my nightmare. I felt somebody throw some kind of itchy rope around my neck and they pulled and I choked. I remember very vaguely coughing and gasping for my last breath, before I blacked out. Before I lost all my senses, I remember by head hitting something hard and somebody in the distance was calling my name. "Gianna! Gianna!"

As the pain of being suffocated came back to me, I gasped and fell back into bed, curling up into a ball again. It was then that a blast of blinding light made my eyes shut close and I heard a noise like 100 18-wheelers crashing into an atomic bomb. The house shook and I realized that the sound was thunder, a very, very, very loud _boom_ of thunder.

Mom jumped out of bed and her piercing emerald eyes looked into mine. They were filled with fear. Very quickly, she grabbed my hands and some umbrellas left by the bedroom door. The pounding rain got heavier and I almost though for a minute that the raindrops would just pound through the ceiling and the roof of the house would collapse on Mom and I and we'd be sent to our deaths. But it didn't.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked. I realized I was trembling and as Mom slipped on her raincoat as I did, she stepped out into the storm, pulling me with her.

"Gianna, we have to run. A hurricane is coming," She said.


End file.
